Of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns
by Lilac Moon
Summary: During 2x10. Emma learns that she wasn't the first to walk in on her parents and it seems she might not be the last. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Grumpy walks in and gets a closer look at true love than he ever wanted. But as Ruby explains to Emma, that's just Snow and Charming, masters in true love, not discretion. Despite that, Emma hopes to learn to love like that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: This is a Snowing series, based on 2x10 when Emma and Henry walked in on them in bed. It is M rated for adult activities, but also kind of funny and full of family fluff as well. It's based on the headcanon that Emma and Henry weren't the first ones to walk in on Snowing's sexy times and weren't the last. It can stand alone as a one-shot, but I may add to it if there is interest.**

 ** _This first one is Grumpy back in the Enchanted Forest, after a short present day introduction. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll also take requests on this one. If you have a funny scenario you'd like to see or a specific person you'd like to encounter our favorite amorous pair, you can PM me or leave the requests in a review! :)_**

Of Tacos, Curses and Glass Unicorns

Chapter 1: Damn Tacos

Emerald eyes glazed with unbridled pleasure, as her husband made love to her. Her husband. Finally. A curse, twenty-eight years of separation, reunited for five minutes, before another separation, and a sleeping curse, before they were finally together again. They had a lot of time to make up for.

She gasped sharply and lightly bit his shoulder, as his thrusts became feverish. He was slowly building them to their completion and her core felt like liquid fire. How she had ever forgotten this...what it was like to be with him, she would never know.

As David and Mary Margaret, they had felt the tug between them, but neither had understood. But as Snow and Charming, they were once again completely in sync, two halves of one whole, unhindered true love in its purest form. Making love again had felt like coming home and the re-exploration and begun, as hands and lips mapped each other's skin once again, finding well worn trails anew.

A third climax between them sent them into sensory overload, as the storm of passion wrought through them and sent them collapsing together into a tangled, sated state, of which they had no desire to see an end to. The afterglow was spent with soulful gazes and soft kisses and forehead pressed together.

"I'm never letting you go again," he whispered into her skin.

"I'm going to hold you to that, my love," she whispered back against his neck.

"I messed up so badly. I hurt you so deeply," he lamented, but she silenced him with her kiss.

"Twenty-eight years is too long to be apart," she began to say.

"Mmm...twenty-eight minutes apart is too long to me at this point," he interjected. She giggled.

"Exactly. So I don't want to spend the next twenty-eight years lamenting the things that happened while we were cursed," she chided.

"Then can I at least spend the next twenty-eight years making it up to you?" he asked.

"No," she replied and he frowned.

"But you can spend eternity with me, as my husband and my true love," she retorted. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Eternity it is. I think I better get started," he said, as he shifted and pinned her beneath him, earning a wide grin from her. But that's when the door opened and their daughter and grandson walked in on them, causing them to pull apart and bring the bedclothes up over them. Emma looked scarred, but they giggled together like two idiots in love, because that's exactly what they were and this wasn't the first time someone had walked in on them. It probably wouldn't the last either. Because they were Snow and Charming and truest love came with more than just kissing and handholding. It indeed wasn't the first time and indeed wouldn't be the last…

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Approximately one year and a half before the Dark Curse**_

Snow stormed back to camp and Charming sighed, as he watched her silent tirade. The dwarves and their small band of soldiers knew better than to get in their princess' path and the camp quickly emptied, as she went into her tent. She was mad at him for being reckless again, but he wasn't sorry. His risky move had saved her life at almost the cost of his own and he didn't regret it. He would never regret putting everything on the line for her. His wife. Secret wife right now to all except Lancelot. That had not stopped them though from enjoying the intimacy married couples did, even if they had to eek out that time in secret. But being one half of a true love like theirs also meant they fought just as passionately as they loved. She was giving him the silent treatment right now, which he hated. He's rather she just yell at him and with that in mind, he arched into her tent.

"Snow…" he said. Silence.

"Snow...please just talk to me or yell at me already! I know you're mad, but I'm not sorry for risking my life to save yours. I will never be sorry for that," he said sternly. She turned and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not mad...I'm scared," she bit out. He deflated and took her in his arms.

"I can't lose you, Charming," she lamented fiercely, as she fisted her hands on the collar of his tunic.

"And I can't lose you, my darling. That's why I did what I did," he explained. She sniffed.

"Charming...I can't go back to a life without you. I can't...I'm not strong enough to survive the broken heart," she whimpered.

"Snow...you are so strong. You're the strongest person I know," he insisted. She sniffed.

"You'd be okay and I'd always be with you...in here," he insisted, pointing to her heart.

"But there's a difference between living and surviving. Before I met you, I was just surviving and without you, I might survive, but I wouldn't be living," she explained. He closed the distance between them and their lips crashed together.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you," he breathed, as their lips parted.

"I need you," she pleaded, as their lips met again feverishly.

"I love you...and I know you don't like it, but I'd die for you," he said fiercely, as he kissed her neck frantically.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"I would…" he insisted.

"I know and I'd die for you," she answered.

"Snow…" he started to protest.

"Charming...we can argue all night about this or you can shut up and take your clothes off," she growled. He smirked and she watched him undo his leather doublet and then practically rip his tunic off. She loved when he took his clothes off like that, with an angry, frantic edge. His boots and pants were next and she couldn't wait any longer, as she tackled him. They fell into the blankets and Snow practically tore her own clothes off. He helped, of course and then busied himself at her breasts, a hand palming and fondling one and his mouth worshipping the other. She sat straddled in his lap, as he suckled her sensually and she combed he fingers through his hair. Desire pooled in her core and her small hand slid down his chest, to his abdomen, and finally to his erect shaft, which was pressing against her. This earned her a throaty moan, as she squeezed him. He nearly came apart in her arms and she lightly pushed him onto his back, as he stared up at her with desire lidded blue eyes. She leaned down over him with a smirk on her lips, brushing her breasts against his muscled chest. She pressed her lips to the scar on his chin and he groaned, as he was almost painfully hard now.

"Snow…" he pleaded.

"Mmm...tell me what you need, my love…" she whispered in his ear, before lightly biting the lobe and flicking her tongue over the shell of his ear. He bucked his hips and felt his cock quiver against her stomach.

"Please Snow...I need you…" he begged.

"Yes...say it Charming...tell me…" she pleaded.

"I need...to be inside you.." he breathed. She smirked and raised herself up, before slowly sinking down on his thickness, relishing it as he filled her inch by inch, until he was buried all the way inside her.

"Is this...what you needed, my love?" she breathed.

"Yes...Gods yes…" he cried. The pleasure was blinding to them both, as she slid him out and then back in again. She repeated and slowly built a rhythm, until she was riding him hard, her bobbing breasts mesmerizing him. He surrendered completely, willingly, and gladly to the princess atop him.

"Mmm...Charming…" she murmured, as she bounced up and down on him and sweat glistened on ther skin. Charming cried her name repeatedly between undignified noises he was positive only she could ever coax from him.

He knew, though everything between them was still fairly new, that he'd never tire of being with her. He knew their passion would never die. They had only been together a short time and they had been each other's firsts, coming to the relationship with no experience regarding sex, other than what they heard or were told. But they learned together and had learned quickly.

And he was quite sure he'd never forget the image of his beautiful Snow riding his cock feverishly, breasts bobbing, red lips parted, as she panted. He could only surrender to her, as she claimed him with possessive need and he relished the pure ecstasy of being inside her. So when Grumpy walked into her tent, he was almost too lost in her to notice. How the dwarf hadn't known it wasn't safe to enter based on the way he was singing Snow's name was beyond him. He was pretty sure it was clear what they were doing. But apparently not to a dwarf.

"We ran the perimeter and...um…" Grumpy trailed off ,as his stunned brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Snow cried out in alarm. Somehow, Charming had enough wits to sit up and huddle Snow to his chest, while covering her bare back with a blanket.

"Um...it's clear…" Grumpy stammered, his face red with embarrassment now.

"Grumpy...get out!" Snow cried. The dwarf nearly tripped over his own feet, as he scrambled out of the tent. Snow sighed and Charming started to chuckle.

"It's not funny," she scolded. But this just made him laugh harder.

"It kind of is," he replied. They were quite a pair. There was no disguising what they were doing. They were both stark naked, with him still hard inside her, and their skin glistening with perspiration.

"They're going to kill me unless we tell them we're married already," he joked.

"I'll handle them and later, because I'm not done with you, Charming," she said, as she pushed him back down. And he was lost in her again. If there was any doubt what they were doing before, there wasn't anymore.

* * *

The next morning was awkward at best. None of the dwarves could make eye contact and Bashful was a particularly entertaining shade of red. Granny eyed them with scrutiny, as she served them breakfast.

"Thanks Granny...we're starved," Snow said.

"Hmph...I'll bet," she shot back, making David chuckle.

"Putting a ring on it ain't the same as getting to the altar, boy," she scolded. But David only smiled.

"Yeah, we already did that too," he retorted, as he kissed Snow's cheek and went to find a seat.

"You're already married?" Red hissed, as she pulled Snow aside.

"Yes...Lancelot married us, just before Charming's mother died," Snow explained.

"Oh…" Red replied, retracting her claws, so to speak.

"Yes...oh, so you can both stop acting like Charming has taken advantage of me. I was fully aware of everything we were doing and completely willing. I even initiated it," Snow replied.

"Ohhkay...that's enough detail," Red complained.

Everyone seemed to relax mostly then, realizing that it didn't really matter, married or not, they were Snow and Charming. They shared true love powerful enough to break curses, love so true they were willing to die for that love. The opinions of others certainly weren't going to tear what they had asunder if not even evil could do that. It was just wisely decided that no one would enter their tents without invitation again. Because true love was more than just kissing and hand holding, after all.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Emma felt her eyes find them again, as they celebrated at Granny's. It was so different seeing them like this. As David and Mary Margaret, there had been nothing but stumbles and misfires in their tumultuous affair. But as Snow and Charming, they were so...together. They truly were two halves of one whole. In the short time she had known them like this, she could see the love and a little more of the unbridled passion that she ever wanted to. But the physicality was only part of what she was witnessing. She watched them have an entire conversation without uttering a word, several times, just that night, in fact. As uncomfortable as she was about most of this, she smiled genuinely, as they doted on Henry, who was positively eating it up. He had fully accepted them as his grandparents, despite their young age, and she almost wished she could be as quick to accept all of this.

"Hey…" Ruby said, nudging her.

"Oh...hey," Emma said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...this is just all a bit weird, you know?" Emma asked. The brunette scoffed.

"I hear you. Try having two lives running through your head," Ruby replied. Emma smiled thinly.

"Yeah, that's probably pretty weird...but they seem to be dealing with it pretty well," Emma commented, as she nodded toward Snow and Charming.

"That's just Snow and Charming," Ruby said. Emma looked curiously at her.

"Your parents...that's just how they are. No one has really ever seen a couple like them," Ruby explained, as she fondly watch them dance closely. Her grin widened, as David whispered something to her and her best friend threw her head back in laughter, while he looked on her like she was everything.

"I know this is all new to you, Emma and it's hard, because your life wasn't great. But you have to know they never wanted to give you up. They had a whole different life planned for you," Ruby soothed.

"I know...I saw the nursery," Emma replied.

"Then you know they love you. Coming from that kind of love," Ruby said, pointing to them.

"They love you...more than you know. And we could all learn from two people that have mastered love like they have," Ruby said. Emma nodded.

"I hope I can," Emma agreed.

"I just...could they cut it out with the PDA?" Emma complained and Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, you better get used to that too. You think you're the first one to walk in on them in the sack?" Ruby teased. Emma closed her eyes in mortification.

"God...I need a drink," she complained.

"Mmm...me too, come on," Ruby said, gesturing toward the bar. She poured a couple drinks, as Leroy sided up to the bar.

"What are we drinking to?" he asked, as he held up his empty glass. Ruby chuckled.

"Emma walked in on her parents earlier," Ruby told him. He smirked and chuckled.

"Welcome to the club," Leroy joked, as they did a shot together.

"Pretty sure it's not a club I want to be in," Emma deadpanned.

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger than it probably should be," Ruby joked.

"If I catch you two making out in my broom closet again, I'm getting the hose!" Granny threatened, as she shooed a giggly Snow and Charming from the hallway and back into the diner with her dish towel.

"Oh God…hit me again," Emma complained. Ruby cackled and poured another for them.

"And the eternal honeymoon continues," Leroy deadpanned, as they toasted again.

"You weren't the first, sister and you probably won't be the last," the dwarf added.

"Damn Tacos…" she muttered.

"Hey Mom!" Henry called, as he ran up to her.

"Hey kid," she said, smiling at him.

"Gramps says my horse might be ready for me to ride him. Wanna come with us to the stables tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"Horse?" Emma asked with wide eyes, as Leroy snickered.

"Gramps…" he muttered in amusement.

"Uh yeah...sure kid, if that's what you want," Emma said.

"I'm sorry Emma, I should have asked you if it was okay if I teach him how to ride," David apologized, as he and Snow joined them. Her trepidation melted though at the pure joy on Henry's face.

"He's happy, so we're good," she replied and he smiled. Snow smiled excitedly too, anxious for her husband and daughter to finally interact in a positive way. Maybe they would figure this whole family thing out, after all.


End file.
